As is well-known, efficient data coding for storage or transmission continues to be an area in which new approaches are sought. For example, if data may be coded more efficiently, such as by compression, the amount of memory to store data to be coded may be reduced. Likewise, in communications systems, if data may be coded efficiently, for a communications channel of a given bandwidth, for example, potentially more information may be transmitted in a given unit of time. These goals and many others may be the object of methods for efficient coding of data.